A Y type molecular sieve has a FAU topological structure and is a molecular sieve having an ultra-cage structure formed by arranging β cages according to diamond structure. At present, the Y type molecular sieve is mainly used as a catalyst and an adsorption and separation agent. Because the high-silicon Y type zeolite catalyst has the advantages of high activity, good stability, and so on, the preparation method thereof has been always a hot spot of studies.
At present, the high-silicon Y type zeolite used industrially is mainly obtained by a post-processing method, such as chemical dealuminzation, physical dealuminzation, etc., performed on Y type zeolite raw powder. However, this method for increasing the silica-to-alumina ratio by dealuminzation post-processing has a complicated procedure, high energy consumption, and high pollution. The direct method for hydrothermally/solvothermally synthesizing high-silicon Y type zeolite can avoid complicated procedure of post-processing, save a large amount of human resource and material resource, and reduce the pollution to the environment. At the meanwhile, since the hydrothermally/solvothermally synthesized high-silicon Y type zeolite has a complete crystal structure and a uniform chemical distribution, the zeolite has a better catalytic effect.